


Hot Little Audio From Your Hot School Bully

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom to FSub [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cum Inside, F/M, Fantasizing, Fill Me Up, Imagine Fucking Me, Imagine Making Me Suck Your Cock, Imagine Turning The Tables, JOI - Freeform, Make Me Your Bitch, Masturbating, Mean At First, Orgasm, cum for me, fdom to fsub, just this once, punish me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your hot school bully sent you an audio in which she is giving you a nice little JOI as a reward, for apparently being a good boy/toy for her up to this point. She wants you to imagine turning the tables for once, and you dominating HER for once and making her do what you want.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom to FSub [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069163
Kudos: 1





	Hot Little Audio From Your Hot School Bully

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in the script are ADULTS and this post & script were both made by an ADULT (me) and are meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

Hi there.. bitch. You know who this is.

I didn't see you at school today.. what's going on?

Actually, wait, why am I asking, I already know what's going on.

You overheard me talking to my girlfriends the other day.

You heard what kind of fucked up things we were going to do to you today.

And it was too much, huh?

[Laughing]

You're such a little *PUSSY*.

Always running away from the problem, instead of solving it..

I mean not that you can, because me and my friends would fuck you up.. but you could atleast stand the fuck up for yourself once.

Give me a fucking challenge..

But no, you're just gonna keep being soft and pathetic..

[Sigh]

You know what? You've been such a bitch for this whole time, and we bullied you for so long that..

I'm actually starting to feel a little bad for you.

Not bad enough to the point where I wanna stop fucking with you but.. maybe do something nice for you for once.

[Chuckle] Oh yeah, make those big eyes, I can already imagine it as I'm saying this mess.

Look, I will really get out of my character for this audio.. but I think you deserve it. A little bit.

Because I know it's unfair and stuff that we're all picking on you.. me and my girlfriends I mean.

I know it's not your fault that you just look the way you do. Like a fun toy for me and my friends to play with.

Your life at school is a nightmare, I cannot *imagine* the same happening to me, ever.

And yet.. you're still coming to classes and everything. You must be really strong.. even doe you're a pussy. It's quite impressive, if you ask me.

And.. you know, I think you just deserve to be rewarded for that some way.

So listen..

I know that me and my girlfriends are like the fucking.. hottest, sexiest, prettiest, baddest and just the most fine bitches in our school..

Arguably not *just* in our school.

And say what you want, you probably hate us with all your heart, but you *can't* deny that you have a massive crush on all of us.

Matter of fact, try to think of me and my friends naked right now, and see if your dick doesn't start growing in your pants.

Better yet, imagine all of us making out right infront of you. Deep tongue action and everything.

[Chuckle] I wish I could see it happening myself.

Anyways, now that you know that I know that I turn you on, let me tell you *why* I even brought this up.

It's cause I want you to take your cock out, and beat it off to me, right now.

And I want you to think of the unthinkable - me, becoming *your* bitch for once.

That's right, I want you to think of that as you jerk that cock. I'm gonna paint some sexy pictures for you with my words, too.

No, actually, I'm gonna create a whole porn scene for you.

Is your cock in your hand already? Are you stroking it?

You better be. Now..

Let's say I came to your house.

I'm sitting on your bed, watching you jack off.

I'm amazed. My eyes full of hunger for that cock of yours..

I start drooling all over your sheet..

I start touching and grabbing myself as you beat that dick for me..

And now, I want you imagine doing something to me.

Think of grabbing me by my hair, and pushing me down on your fucking cock, making me suck it like the bitch I am..

Think of me fucking gagging and choking on it..

Think of me trying to fight it..

Think of me slowly giving in..

Think of me serving that fucking cock..

Just like this..

[Sloppy blowjob sounds for a little while, gagging etc]

Feels good, right?

Now grab me by the back of my head and facefuck me.. hard..

[Facefucking sounds for a little while, gagging etc]

Just like that, I want you to think of me giving you the sloppiest, messiest head imaginable..

[Continue sloppy blowjob sounds for a little while]

Mmm yeah, it would feel so good to have your bully deepthroat you like this, wouldn't it?

[Giggle]

Too bad you can only listen and imagine how it would be like.. cause it's not going to happen..

[Continue sloppy blowjob sounds for a little while]

You better be fucking stroking that cock hard and fast for me..

I know this shit turns you on..

I bet you think of doing all these things to me everyday..

[Chuckle]

[Continue sloppy blowjob sounds for a little while]

Alright, that would be enough for the blowjob.. can't suck that cock forever now, can I..

Think of tossing me on your bed so that I'm facing the pillow and you get on top of me..

Think of pulling my fucking hair and stick your dick right in.. 

Make me take it raw from behind..

Make me scream, make me pay..

Punish me for bullying you so much at school..

Revenge on me..

Imagine me squirming beneath you as you ram that whole cock deep into my tight little cunt..

Imagine me begging you.. begging you to keep going..

To fuck me harder.. and *faster*..

I'm gonna fuck myself with a dildo right now too, so.. you better fucking not stop jerking that cock..

Listen to me moan and imagine what I just told you.. and stroke that dick..

[Wet sounds as she masturbates and moans for a little while]

Mmm pull my hair even harder, make it hurt..

[Moan]

Spank my ass..

Mmm.. choke me..

Just close your eyes and imagine all of it.. and keep listening to me..

This is exactly how it would sound if we did it..

[Continue wet sounds and moaning as she masturbates for a little while again]

Oh fuck yea.. make me me your fucking bitch.. I can't get enough of you..

Mmm slam that pussy as hard as you can..

Destroy it baby..

I deserve to be treated like this..

[Continue wet sounds and moaning as she masturbates for a little while again]

Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon..

And I want you to cum with me..

I'm gonna count to 10, and you're gonna cum hard for me.. while you imagine doing it deep inside of my cunt.. got it?

[Moan] 1..

2..

[Moan] 3..

Beat that cock, don't you dare stop..

4..

[Moan] 5..

6..

We're getting closer now.. you better get ready..

7..

8..

Almost there.. almost there..

9..

When I say 10 I want you to cum for me, understand?

When I cum, I want you to fucking cum with me, aight?

[Moan for a little bit]

Okay, are you ready?

Yeah?

10! I'm cumming!

[Orgasm]

Mmm keep exploding inside of me..

[Moan] That's it, give it to me like you wanted to fucking impregnate me..

Fill that pussy up, all the way up..

Yessss.. 

Good boy..

That's a good little boy..

Good little pet..

Mmm.. how did you like it, huh? Was it fun to dream about being a winner for once?

[Giggle]

It was fun for me to imagine being a sub for once too..

Now back to reality..

If I don't see you at school tomorrow, I'm gonna come to your house for real.. and trust me, it *won't* be fun.

What, did you thought things were going to change now?

[Chuckle]

I told you, it was *just* a little reward for you..

Things are still going to be the same and you're still gonna be my toy..

So.. see you tomorrow, pussy.


End file.
